Say My Name
by Klaineforthewin
Summary: Kurt saying "Blaine" is probably the most adorable thing ever to be heard. Just listen to him say it, it's amazing! Really rolls off the tongue. Set during NBK pre-Kurtofsky-kiss. Plotless fluff, One-shot. :3


**Title: Say My Name**

**Summary: Kurt saying "Blaine" is probably the most adorable thing ever to be heard. Just listen **

**to him say it, it's amazing! Really rolls off the tongue. Set during NBK pre-Kurtofsky-kiss. Plotless fluff. :3**

**Warnings: T for language and dirty thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Kurt met Blaine a few days ago, his head has been in the clouds. Sure, he was still getting shoved into lockers and his life was a piece of shit, but hey, he just met a guy! A <em>gay<em> guy, too! One who's nice and caring and compassionate and who can sing like nobody Kurt's ever known! Also, his name is Blaine. Which is like, the dreamiest name ever. The moment he heard that name come from that (extremely attractive) boy's mouth on that staircase in introduction, Kurt's heart skipped a beat. There he was, a _spy_, and his jaw just dropped in a very conspicuous manner. And sure, he probably should have ignored all the hub-ub around him and just keep focused on digging dirt on the Warblers, but lucky him to meet such a handsome young fellow who actually led him to the Warblers anyways.

And here he was now, literally running after the boy whose name oozes everything wonderful and gay in the universe.

"Hey, wait up! Hey! _Blaine!_" As soon as the word was uttered, the boy in question whipped around, at last seeing the brown-haired beauty running at him from across the parking lot. His hand immediately halted, the keys stuck in the lock of his car door, but unturned.

A grin spread across his face. "Hey, Kurt! What's up?"

Kurt skidded to a stop in front of Blaine, barely panting at all from the sprint across the entire parking lot. Blaine's mind unwillingly drifted to thoughts of how in shape Kurt must be to not be panting, so he's probably got all sorts of muscles hidden away, and _oh, _what would it be like to _make_ him pant? Blaine blinked once, focusing once again on the boy standing before him, who was looking in his reflection in the car window, picking at his hair, obviously worried it looked like a mess from the run.

"Hey, stop that. Your hair is great." Kurt blushed slightly at the compliment, and lowered his hand to his side.

"So, um, are you going anywhere important, or maybe you'd like to stop for coffee with with me?" His fingers drummed at his thighs, restless.

"I was just going home for the weekend. And I would most certainly like to stop for coffee with you! Hop in." Blaine grinned and grabbed back at the keys, opening the door and pressing a button to open the passenger side. Once they were seated and car started rolling, he spoke again. "So what brings you all the way out to Westerville? Don't tell me you came _just _to ask me out for coffee?" Judging from the blush rising on the other boy's cheeks, that would be a yes. "_Really?_ Wow. That's rather flattering, actually. But you know there's this thing called a phone?" He chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me! I don't have your number..." Kurt trailed off and was already reaching into his pants pocket, fingering at the iPhone within.

"I'll give it to you."

"Really? Cool!" He whipped out his phone and set to making a new contact. He tapped out the letters spelling 'Blaine' and and couldn't help a happy sigh from escaping. It didn't go unnoticed by the other boy, but nothing was said about it.

Blaine relayed his phone number, and told Kurt to text him so he would have Kurt's number, too. The blue-eyed boy did just that, and Blaine later looked at his phone to see that the text had said 'Hi! You know your blinker's been on for the past four blocks, right? Either turn left or turn that nuisance off. :)'

The rest of the short car ride was spent in peaceful silence, both boys lost in their own thoughts, inconveniently about each other. When "Teenage Dream" started to play over the radio, Kurt had to raise his hand to his mouth to hide the smile spreading across his face. Blaine noticed this, and gave him a sly look through the corner of his eye and a slight smile. He didn't quite know what it was about this boy, who was a spy, after all, and who he had just met days before, and was obviously deeply troubled by his school life, and after all Blaine had been through at _his_ old school, he certainly didn't want anything to do with public schools ever, ever again, but this boy! This boy was stunningly attractive, he held his head high even when he was down, he drove all the way out to Westerville just to see him, instead of, oh, I don't know, looking him up in a phone book? He had his own life, his own problems, and Blaine just wanted to know about him, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that it would probably lead down a bad path. He blushed at every sentence out of Blaine's mouth, which only encouraged more words to be spoken, because seeing Kurt's pale face brighten with a tint of pinkish-red just made Blaine's day.

At long last, after the few minutes in the car that dragged on for eternity, the two finally arrived at the coffee shop. They chatted amiably as they waited in line, and at the counter, the young lady there turned to Blaine and asked what he would like.

"Medium drip, please."

"And your name, sir?" Right then, Blaine's respiratory system decided to have a coughing fit, leaving a slightly amused Kurt to answer for him.

"His name is Blaine."

The coughing boy blushed ever so slightly at hearing the word tumble from Kurt's lips. _It was the coughing, I swear! I don't blush!_

"Cute. I've always liked the name Blaine," the lady said with a smile.

_Yeah, me too,_ Kurt thought longingly.

The cashier then turned to the taller boy, releasing her gaze from the shorter, whose breathing was now under control. "And what would you like?"

"Grande non-fat mocha latte, please."

"Ooh, a personal favorite. Your name?"

"Kurt," Blaine answered before the other boy could answer, smoothly returning the favor.

They payed for their beverages, and scouted the cafe for an open table.

"Where should we sit, Blaine?"

_Gah, that word again! Is he doing this on purpose? I think he's doing this on purpose. _"H-how about over there?" He shakily pointed to a small circular table to their right.

Kurt noticed the stammer and smirked. "Sounds good, Blaine."

They sat down across from each other and Blaine idly sipped his coffee until his face returned to its normal complexion. He caught Kurt's eye and smiled lightly.

"So, Blaine how was school today?"

_Alright, that's it! _"Oh it was fine. Why are you using my name in every sentence you speak?"

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears but kept his gaze strong. "Because I agree with the cashier. I like your name. And the reaction you have when I say it."

Blaine openly turned red at that comment, but coolly replied, "I like the way it sounds when you say it." _Is this too creepy for people who've only just met to be saying? I feel like this is creepy. Oh, to hell with it all. _He spoke again, quieter. "Say it again?"

Kurt leaned in slightly and whispered, "Blaine."

_Yeah,_ Blaine decided, _I like it when you say my name._

Later that night, Kurt was locked in his bedroom, searching the internet until he found a relatively recent yearbook picture of the curly-haired boy, and cutting up magazines to create a collage of the words "Courage" and "Blaine". Two of these items hung proudly in his locker from the next day onwards, and the last was kept on his bedside table, for only him to cherish.

_Yeah, _Kurt decided, _I like Blaine._

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think! Horrible? Decent? Indifferent? Let me know anyways!**


End file.
